


Window

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: He kept seeing that man's eyes - impossibly blue and widened in surprise - each time he closed his own.(Originally posted on 6/26/14.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Window

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost. I just adore this pair. Please enjoy!

One foot in front of the other.

It was a mechanical motion, one that he was used to. Familiar. Safe.

He found that having something to focus on was helping rid that awful feeling of bewilderment from his veins.

The wind blew against him as he continued to march forward. The gusts were so powerful it was as if the air itself was trying to keep him from wherever he was going.

_"Bucky?"_

That one word, spoken to him as if he were someone important, stayed with him, pestering him at his every turn, maddening him with thoughts that needed to dissipate altogether.

Who was Bucky?

He had voiced this, nonchalant at the time, but then as the minutes passed and as he found himself alone, he began to wonder.

The man himself - so strong, inhumanly so - had looked at him as if he were someone important. Someone dear. The Winter Soldier had never had that look directed at him before - not that he knew of. It was something that he couldn't wrap his head around. He wasn't meant to feel things like that - confusion, dismay, wonderment. He was meant to be militant, uncaring, unquestioning.

And yet, this one man with this one word had been able to counteract all of that.

For once, he has that trickling of feeling seeping through him, filling every inch of him with a curiosity he is not supposed to experience.

He blinked several times, trying to rid himself of it - each time he did so, he was faced with those impossibly blue eyes. Trying to stop himself from feeling. He found that he didn't like it, found it too messy and confusing and frustrating. He ran a hand over his hair, harder than necessary, and discovered that very motion bringing him back to the present, if but for a moment.

He stopped in his current endeavor, inhaling deeply and leaning against the nearest wall of the compound where he was kept. Making rounds along the outside of it did nothing to help his mind adjust to this information.

Also not helping was the image of _that man._

It kept flashing beneath his eyelids - the picture of that man, looking so valiant and sad and confused. Strong and yet weak at the same time. There was a faint inkling of... _something_ that the Winter Soldier felt, but he could not place it. It was an itch, crawling beneath his skin and becoming a part of him. No matter what he tried to alleviate the itch, it just came back worse and worse, keeping him from being who he should be.

But... _who was that?_

He could not even fathom that, could not even begin to think of who exactly _Bucky_ was.

As troubling as the thought was, he continued to walk, trying to forget, trying to remember, with the images of the man called Captain plaguing his thoughts.

One foot in front of the other.


End file.
